


Atypical Divorce

by Mcdull



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdull/pseuds/Mcdull
Summary: 結婚十年，我們離婚了。我們離婚與不愛無關，與自由有關。
Relationships: Arjen Robben/Robin van Persie





	Atypical Divorce

阿爾揚羅本失眠了。

院子裡面有些窸窸窣窣，模模糊糊不很真切，也許是在下些碎雪。但羅本不想走過去拉開密實的遮光簾，就只睜眼平躺著，入耳是契合自己胸腔起伏頻率的呼嚕聲。適應了很久黑暗的瞳孔平靜地、不厭其煩地把剝奪了光線的影像輸送，抽屜沒合上的縫隙是源源不斷的黑洞，仿若在默寫黑白才具有存在的合理性。他已經不太能記得沒有遮光簾、沒有呼嚕聲的夜晚是什麼模樣，他把有這兩者的夜晚稱之為安全降落。在這一觀念上羅賓范佩西同他高度一致，也許正因為如此，千餘降落時段床枕的溫熱隸屬於他。

羅本抽出被虛扣著的左手，猶有餘溫。舉起來看，純銀的素戒不知從哪裡反射一點點轉瞬即逝的光，像是低溫燙傷不自知的提醒。偏頭看范佩西隨意搭在被沿的左手也是不知名的亮點。拇指摩挲戒圈邊緣經年的磨損，他回想起自己當年因這對戒指鬧出的烏龍，單膝下跪的時候才發現盒子是空的，手忙腳亂掏口袋又不對，自己的那枚是在的，於是想起來大概是拜託店員換掉有水漬的戒指盒，順手又把這個盒子裝回，真正的戒指還要等到下週一別人上班才能拿到。他只好語無倫次地解釋羅賓我真的很需要你，沒有把握彼時的知名刺頭能立時原諒他的巨大失誤。

范佩西舔舔嘴唇，把你那枚搞出來看看唄，他就又掏口袋把自己的盒子拿出來打開。范佩西一看就歡呼，哇親愛的你好會挑，是我喜歡的款式耶。然後一把拉他起來，在他暈暈乎乎沒懂的剎那跪下來，那換我跟你求婚咯阿爾揚，你的求婚下週再補給我吧，好啦別傻啦我想跟你一起分享餘下人生的所有九十分鐘，想一起承接所有的降落，你願意嗎？

躺不住了，羅本坐起身去夠床頭櫃上的玻璃杯。重量不對，不知道什麼時候喝的，也許是睡前，又或許是從昨天到現在一直都是沒有水的杯子。他莫名地感到有些煩躁，終於下定決心掀開被起身，他要不論如何地離開這兒，去一個不打擾床伴的地方。雙腳踩上地板的瞬間，光醒了。范佩西還是左手攤開舒舒服服一動不動的樣子，眼睛都懶得睜，只說要把拖鞋穿上。

羅本總算記起水是自己在四個小時前的事後喝掉的。范佩西是那類善於調動最大性致的虎紋貓，臉長頸長，眼神直白，身長尾長，將快感抓得很牢。隨著四個小時前的飲用水一起流動的還有一閃而過的疑問，四個小時後握著水杯背對著坐的羅本不再隱藏，他嘗試理智發問。

羅賓，退役的戒斷反應是什麼樣的？  
啊，是有人退役後煙酒不離的樣子。  
是不是還有人為了修復不可能復原的運動創傷，與管製類藥物終生相伴？

范佩西朝他挪了挪，頭軟軟地蹭他腰際，與他對話聲音有些熟睡已久的沙啞。

…那盒杜蕾斯還剩兩個。  
不，羅賓，我的意思是，我很渴，一直很渴。  
——在你床頭櫃那邊！

哭笑不得。羅本緩緩把臉埋進手掌，我的癮是親密關係。穩定的親密關係顯得我不受其他成癮牽制，顯得我好像不靠煙酒，也不要太多藥品，就能平穩過度退役戒斷。可是戒斷總會結束，那麼我長期以來的親密關係呢？……你呢？

雪仍然簌簌地下，滌綸睡衣空留下范佩西蹭出的靜謐火花。羅本不敢轉身，他又想說不是，又不敢把肯定闕值放得有多麼大。是不是真的有一日，他要放下親密關係才能夠走出戒斷，是不是有日他宣佈復出，宣佈用戒斷打敗戒斷，就是不再需要范佩西？

范佩西已經走到床對面奇形怪狀的書櫃前去拉開那個哼哧哼哧的木抽屜，這是他們一起在倫敦的美港路市場淘回來的。還有更大的，他們的整幢兩層小院，都是十年在時光裡共同拾綴成的。是他們年少在外部殘酷職業生涯的廣闊天地裡初遇初識，仍能在逐漸成熟透徹的內裡秩序中，都瘋狂地，踏入彼此的門。

他們盤算著怎麼把這個櫃子運回荷蘭時那位攤主說了什麼？  
她說你們很幸運，它的上一任主人也是一對攜手走過漫長旅途的愛侶。  
所謂舉世無雙。  
范佩西之於羅本。

主動地、野蠻地接吻，抽屜重新合上，衣物掉落地上，水手們回到海上，雪布滿腳步上。

阿爾揚羅本失眠了。

院子裡面有些窸窸窣窣，模模糊糊不很真切，也許是在下些碎雪。

不想動，更不想睡，索性睜眼適應無光的環境。羅本平靜地呼吸，餘光不自覺數著范佩西的胸腔起伏。他兀地有些哲學的靈光來解釋他們稱之為降落的東西，原來伴侶的呼吸契合雪聲，是人的本能在遵循自然的規律。

羅本抽出被虛扣著的左手，猶有餘溫。

實際上范佩西的正常體溫確是比他稍高一些，他自己就不止一次評價過，像貓一樣。更甚的是范佩西深愛肌膚接觸，他們手臂上的細絨毛就這麼密密的貼著，比羅本摸過的埃因霍溫球迷商店的小熊還要毛茸茸，不知天高地厚，就算天塌下來了也起碼要牽著手。

羅本想起他向范佩西的第二次求婚，想起范佩西不肯伸出要接受戒指的手，只用右手扣住他試圖呈上戒指的手腕，說你以後會不會給我糖吃？

什麼糖？你喝咖啡不是只加四分之一的脫脂奶？  
范佩西就舔舔唇，親愛的，你得求好多好多次婚。然後拉起他，貼貼他的額頭，如果真的有尾巴，也許這個時候已經纏繞緊了他的脖頸。范佩西一邊舌吻一邊含糊地吐字，我只答應你一次。

小孩子！小孩才會數一和一直數到十，才如數家珍評比最棒的一次。但羅本最終還是求了好多次婚。求到第十次，范佩西說，親愛的，我看見我們的婚姻足足走過了十年，愛你使我好愉快。

范佩西的純真總是令羅本忘記他事實上的年上。范佩西長羅本一百七十天，完全不值得一提的年長，然年份的跨越每每使他們顯得有了不起的歲差。一年又代表什麼？一年宣告了他們和他們的同輩的相繼離場。

躺不住了，羅本坐起身去夠床頭櫃上的玻璃杯。還剩下半杯水。

水滑過食道入喉，喉結滾動吞嚥它。人之於水是像吞噬的黑洞，由百分之七十的水組成，再不斷攝入水，不斷攝入水。然後是愛，愛是很猙獰地盤踞在心上的野獸，扒開胸腔侵略遍全身，才知道原來是愛。人之於愛更是像坍塌的黑洞，由百分之百的愛組成，再不斷蒸發愛，不斷蒸發愛。最後愛像水蒸氣朦朧地潤濕另一個人，那個人叫愛人，叫羅賓范佩西。

范佩西也醒過來喝水。一口悶下，挪了挪，眼睛都懶得睜，頭軟軟地蹭他腰際。

他俯身親范佩西的髮頂，銀絲劃過嘴角，癢癢的，一時鬆口，其實我好羨慕你，羅賓。

有些東西雖然是有和沒有兩種結果，可是沒有就很好，沒有是一，沒有的狀態就是沒有，而有的狀態才是零，是會有，也會沒有。命運讓我擁有過你從未有過的榮譽，所以掰碎又糅合的命格被寫在我的基因裡。

你好聰明，你不去恨，你知道需要付出愛的倍數才能換來恨，所以你不在乎。不在乎有沒有罵名，不在乎有沒有眾星捧月，你去試錯，去蹚渾水，去以身試險，錯了渾了險了，你仍然有自己的宇宙。

有人的智齒豎著長，有人的智齒橫著長，有人豎著拔掉還是腫得厲害，有人橫著拔掉一切如常。童話來自北歐。羅賓，你是孑然一身又肆無忌憚的夜鶯，而我是沒有辦法停下的紅舞鞋，鞋釘還要踩在腳面，繃帶還要再纏，冰袋還要再敷，我還要再上場。

羅賓，羅本喃喃重複愛人的名字，從靠坐跌落綣到范佩西懷裡，范佩西右手虛摟著，又極輕地摩挲他的肩胛。他可是羅本啊，阿爾揚羅本，那個從來驕傲的小飛俠，也在茫茫人間的某個夜晚，敢於吐露所有的脆弱、艷羨，以及宏大的自我堅持。那個向來拼命較勁要站在頂峰的殺手，也會害怕平行線的漸行漸遠，也生怕復出的重大抉擇是另一維度的錯過，但還是要去撞南墻，身體機能的墻也好輿論的墻也好，即便預見了傷痕累累，也不願停下。這樣的人，是他羅賓范佩西可愛又可敬的愛人啊！

雙手捧起羅本臉頰，范佩西小口小口咬他鼻尖，距離太近，羅本的眼神有些失焦。暖烘烘的室內本不該有什麼霧氣，羅本眨了好多下眼，還是影影綽綽。他說出口的沒說出口的話，原來范佩西都清楚。范佩西說費耶諾德也給了我別樣邀約，不給他機會說出好遺憾啊的話，不論是當下還是未來，都不給他一人在原地旋轉一人在糾纏世界的錯覺。范佩西無名指上的銀戒溫良地擦過羅本的下頷線，用了點力氣攪動羅本的唇舌，似要把一切悲觀妄言吞下儘留在今夜。

一些不知道是誰的汗水或淚水自羅本耳廓滴落枕面，窗外不知是雨是雪也淅淅瀝瀝。

阿爾揚羅本失眠了。

院子裡面有些窸窸窣窣，模模糊糊不很真切，也許是在下些碎雪……為什麼還是一模一樣的夜？為什麼要說還？

羅本嘗試閉了很久眼睛，沒有睡著，即便有幾近印在生命習性中的范佩西的呼吸聲。床對面的犄型木櫃，不用去看也知道抽屜還是沒有關嚴，也許本來就是關不嚴的，但不論開合都無礙它原本的獨特造型。雪不要停下就好了，羅本冒出一個莫名其妙的念頭。只要雪不停下，就還會再來一次這夜的故事，有羅本留住范佩西，有范佩西擁抱羅本。

羅本抽出被虛扣著的左手，猶有餘溫。指縫還有些黏，搓了一陣覺得是很淺的凡士林嵌在了戒指內緣。記起有年冬夜他們在伊薩河邊的酒館，范佩西興致大好起玩心，摸摸用來兌伏特加的罐裝蘇打水又望望他，說有個創意爛大街但我還沒玩過，你猜是什麼。他瞥著范佩西蠢蠢欲動不安分的手，奪過范佩西手裡的易拉罐開了拉環，兩隻手指捏起鋁環，試探問你願意嫁給我？范佩西哈哈大笑，阿爾揚你這話比當年聽起來更輕佻，進步了，獎勵親親一個。

范佩西炫耀似地把鋁環戴到左手中指，認真講，你好，現在的阿爾揚，我不能答應你的求婚，因為我有老公了，你看我無名指有戒指了，但是我的中指還空著，可以跟你訂婚，所以你現在是我的未婚夫了，我要把你帶回家給我老公瞧瞧。

回到家酒醒一些，停止角色扮演，該請走辛苦見證一切的拉環，才發覺有點過火，取不下來，貪玩總是有代價的。指節雖然還不太充血，但強行取下必定會被劃傷。一時半會兒也不知道從哪裡找力鉗，幸好望見桌上的半盒凡士林……雞飛狗跳之後總算妥當，羅本心有餘悸地抖范佩西手指，自我批評說下次我做黑鬍子船長也不給你做彼得潘了，人的刻骨銘心指標數量有限，不要花在這種事情上面。范佩西一面道歉一面反駁他，跟你在一起從來不叫浪費。

床頭的暖燈閃了兩下亮了，床側重了又輕，玻璃短促拖拉，喉結的起落，是范佩西在喝水。再躺不住，羅本也想坐起身，裝作半夜醒來的樣子，只是一睜眼，便猛然起了個趔趄。

床對面的六吋相框，明明白白地展示著他和范佩西共同得體簽署某份文件的畫面，嚴肅程度堪比俱樂部正式轉會。他們有標示照片日期的習慣，因此相框右下的標籤清楚註明，離婚紀念日，一月一日。

羅本無辜，羅本不知道，羅本想說自己也許是平行世界A和平行世界B的羅本，或者管他這個世界是不是才是正常的世界，總之他不是這個世界的羅本。

他慌忙回頭看，床上的人還是羅賓范佩西不錯，鬆一口氣。總之，幸好，至少。

范佩西顯然沒搞懂羅本三更半夜突發的大起大落，放下杯子挪過來，頭軟軟地蹭他腰際。沒有說話。

這時才有意識一點一點慢慢回籠。原來那個一直合不上的抽屜是真的早就平靜地躺了一份完備的紙質協議。沒有誰辜負了誰，沒有誰的刻意提議，是就這麼順其自然地出現。

嚴格來說他們沒有一個確切的結婚紀念日。他們互相滲透彼此的生活太久了，久到他們交織的職業生涯的關鍵比賽的日子比生活上穿插的奢侈驚喜要容易慶祝。  
遑論他們的婚姻。  
陰差陽錯開啟的求婚之旅是情景喜劇，荒唐世界觀下不能公開的簽約和婚禮是革命倫理劇。他們的愛情舉世無雙不假，但居然沒有一個轟轟烈烈的日期書寫他們的洋洋灑灑，他們不甘心。

羅本又想起他們之間的核心矛盾，想起他們十年間再愛也必定被現實左右出的不可調和。范佩西當年問求婚的他有沒有糖吃，直到同費內巴切艱難解約虛耗多少職業生命以後，才講阿爾揚，我被糖騙過。小時候大兩歲的隔壁男孩給我吃糖，不多，就上衣口袋裡面摸出來小小的一顆，白色的，不透明，夾一點點褐色，含到最後是粉末狀的，好甜。後來才知道我吃的糖，對別人來說其實是一種藥。他每次低血要摸出糖時好苦，不知道什麼時候能擺脫它。

這個世界上的一切合約於我如是。我有過那麼多光鮮靚麗的白紙黑字，但每次的甜吃到最後都不是真的隨我所欲。而相比那些是那樣一個宏大物像的甲方以及背後無數絮絮叨叨跟在身後的附加條款，你是唯一一個活生生、熱騰騰的，我的愛人。所以與其讓形式束縛一切以前，我請求作出改變，請求沒有任何規則，依然，我愛你。

我的阿爾揚，你有那麼強壯的野心，明知道玻璃也對自己狠心，我想看到你坦然擁抱這個荒誕的世界。我想看到你繼續內心叫囂老子來教你做人了卻不動聲色地切出冷漠無情的弧線，想看到你繼續臉臭到覺得場上都不行卻在人球分過後拼命示意隊友跑位。又就算，這次復出你真的撞到遍體鱗傷，什麼都沒有得到，又有什麼關係？只要你不後悔，我何必替你懺悔，我們做我們的事，讓上帝去見鬼。

羅本低頭看范佩西後頸的齒痕，自己肩胛骨上的抓痕也火辣辣提醒著羅本他們不久前的激烈。相框裡簽字的范佩西笑得端莊，身側黏著自己的范佩西神情自若，甚至還在揪床單上起的毛球。

羅本總算明白他是哪一種平行世界裡的羅本結果都是一樣。肉體關係風流，情感關係輕浮，婚姻契約長久以來被他們當作是守門員，契約雙方是隊友，唯一的目標就是進球。他們整整用了十年時間才發現他們太不一樣，他們各有各的對手，兩場比賽同時開賽互相牽制才是他們有別常人的勢均力敵的愛的較量。婚姻契約於他們是偏哨的主裁，使他們患得患失束手束腳。羅本愛范佩西，范佩西愛羅本，最終目的其實是自由。

結婚十年，我們離婚了。  
一夜好眠。

天亮了。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一個從2020寫到了2021的故事，大致輪廓寫得很快，一些細節卻反反復復修了又修，終於覺得好像一段時間內不會大改了，於是成為了現在看見的全部文字。
> 
> 故事靈感應當來源於荒謬的離婚冷靜期，因此我把離婚日期放在了離婚冷靜期正式實施的一月一日，算是一種聊勝於無的抗爭吧。而這個故事從預計視角看其實是鼓勵離婚的，再愛的愛侶都有離婚的必要性，何況是苦苦掙扎在婚姻中的諸位？勇敢地離婚，大聲地反抗離婚冷靜期——是我不太成功的通過這個故事的表達。
> 
> 另外有在嘗試一點點土撥鼠之日/忌日快樂式的時間的重複，大致思路是時間線它自己走了兩個不離婚的夜晚覺得不太對，走到離了婚的夜晚，時間線正常了。同樣不太成功，請諸位海涵。


End file.
